Utilisateur:EqueenK
12 hW9j6.jpg|Affiche officielle de "The Last Fairy". Bienvenue sur le profil de l'actuelle classée 9e sur ce Wiki : EqueenK, aussi nommée Naï ou Nahama-sama. ☺ Qui suis-je ? ☺ Hey! Moi c'est EqueenK, anciennement appelée 88gt. Vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Naï, Nahama ou tout simplement par mon prénom : Lucy Lucie. ;w; Je suis passionée par les mangas depuis que j'ai 11 ans. J'ai connu Fairy Tail il y a thumb|left|Dédicace à FairyBreaker. ♥près de trois ans. Au départ, je n'aimais pas ce manga que je trouvais pitoresque mais une amie qui, elle, appréciait FT, me forçait à regarder. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai commencé à regarder Fairy Tail régulièrement et j'ai de plus en plus aimé ce manga. Pendant le printemps 2012, j'ai découvert ce wiki. Les pages étaient à ce moment-là plus ou moins vides et j'ai commencé à modifier les personnages principaux en tant que contributeur anonyme. Je me suis ensuite inscrite ici en été 2012 mais je ne suis plus revenue pendant un certain moment. Je revenais quelques fois pour prendre des infos à propos de certains personnages mais ce n'est vraiment qu'il y a 4 mois que j'ai fait mon come-back. Un retour en force, car en 1 mois, je suis passée de 15e à 11e ! ^^ Bref, je crois que j'en ai assez dit. x3 ~ Relations ~ Cela fait 2 ans que je suis ici, et forcément, pendant tout ce temps, j'ai rencontré pas mal de personnes, avec qui j'ai plus ou moins accroché ! *Je citerai tout d'abord, et bien entendu, Maître Enotim, qui est n'est personne d'autre que le Maître de Guilde. C'est une personne très réfléchie, et sincère, avec qui l'on peut parler sans problèmes. *BbRufus. Un gars formidable, que j'apprécie énormément ! Il est super sympa, marrant, et en plus, c'est un putain de bgeeey! Ok, chut Naï, virilise toi. ♥ *Exsoblast. C'est l'une des personnes avec qui j'ai la meilleure complicité. Il est gentil, attachant, serviable et compréhensif. ♥ *Ryu. Je l'ai rencontré récemment, mais je me suis de suite bien entendue avec lui ! Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai intégré sa Team : Knight Dragon. ♥ *Maki. C'est la personne la plus affective que je connaisse ! Il est tout le temps là pour moi, avec ses mots doux qui font fondre. Il est formidable ! ♥ *Jealy, anciennement appelée Jubichou. Cette fille là, elle est juste super. Elle est toujours là pour moi, pour m'aider, me conseiller. ♥ *Trimens. Malgré le fait que je ne la connaisse pas trop, je l'apprécie énormément ! Elle est super sympa ! D'ailleurs mon objectif, c'est de la dépasser. :$♥ *Breaker. Pour être franche, au départ, je ne l'appréciais pas trop. Mais en apprenant à la connaître, je me suis rendue compte que c'était une fille super gentille, et résultat : aujourd'hui, je m'entends très bien avec elle ! ♥ *Je finirai par la personne la plus importante : Swippe. C'te meuf, c'est une fille en or. Je m'entends perf avec elle, elle me comprend, je la comprends. C'est ma copine de l'amouur, quoi. En plus, elle est juste parfaite. *-* Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'elle est top & que j'espère qu'elle ne changera pas. ♥ Objectifs Comme la plupart des membres du Wiki, j'ai certains objectifs à atteindre, plus ou moins réalisables ! ~.~ 1/ Mener à bien ma Fic : "The Last Fairy" ! ☒ 2/ Dépasser Trimens. *-* ☒ 3'''/ Atteindre les 1000 modifs. ☑ '''4/ Atteindre la 5ème place au sein de ce Wiki. ☒ 5'''/ Atteindre les 2000 modifs. ☑ '''6/ Rassembler 10 esclaves sujets dans mon Royaume. :') ☒ 7/ Atteindre les 3000 modifs. ☒ 8/ Gagner 5 Modifs chanceuses ! ☒ ☻ Créations, Contributions et Modifs Chanceuses ☻ Créations Grandes Contributions Modifications Chanceuses ♥ Préférences ♥ ♠ Ma haine envers Lucy. ♠ Comme certains membres du Wiki l'auront remarqué je déteste Lucy Heartfilia du plus profond de mon coeur. thumb|leftCertaines personnes n'ont pas compris "ma haine inexpliquée" envers ce personnage que je trouve juste : grotesque. Elle a des seins disproportionnés à sa taille. Je sais que c'est chose connue chez Fairy Tail d'avoir des gros boobs seins, mais pour ce personnage, ça ne passe pas. Je trouve ça dégueulasse sûr elle. Presque à chaque fois, elle fait des monologues ennuyeux comme quoi : «C'est vrai qu'on a vécu des moments difficiles, mais on thumbrestera encore et toujours amis, et rien ne nous arrêtera.» ou alors : «L'amitié est la chose la plus importante sur Terre ! C'est ça que j'ai appris en intégrant Fairy Tail.» ~ D'accord j'exagère un peu mais chaque fois qu'elle se bat, elle est obligée de sortir un truc comme ça. Au bout d'un moment, c'est saoulant. Surtout qu'elle nous en fait des pavés ! Elle traite tous les garçons de pervers mais elle alors ! Elle s'habille hyper court et sexy, elle se retrouve même à poil des fois ! Alors qu'elle aille pas se plaindre si tout le monde bave devant elle... (Erza est encore pire, c'est vrai, mais elle traite personne de pervers.). Elle se croit plus forte qu'elle ne l'est. (Elle se met au niveau de Natsu & Grey ou même Cana, mais elle est encore loin d'eux !) Elle est un obstacle pour l'amour de Natsu et Grey.. ça j'aime pas. C'est inadmissible. Je la trouve vraiment idiote, stupide, capricieuse pour un personnage principal. Par contre, s'il y a bien une chose que j'aime chez elle, c'est son visage quand elle se fait torturer. //OWIII// c: Vous allez peut-être me dire que tout ce que je dis est idiot, mais c'est ce que je pense d'elle. Liberté d'expression. Le Projet "The Last Fairy". #First : 28/08/2014 J'ai, depuis quelques temps, en tête l'idée de faire (à mon tour puisque c'est la mode en ce moment) ma Fan Fic. Vous pouvez poursuivre votre lecture si vous aimez les Fics ou vous pouvez couper court et retourner à vos occupations. J'espère seulement que vous m'aiderez à réaliser ce projet de Fic qui me tient |étrangement, mais grandement| à cœur. *La Fic se nommera "The Last Fairy" --> "La Dernière Fée" en Français. *L'intrigue tournera autour de Wendy Marvel, mais trois autres personnages seront mis en avant. *Vous voulez savoir lesquels ? Vous devrez attendre. En effet, c'est un projet "brouillon". Je veux d'abord voir l'avis des membres du Wiki. *Bien que je la déteste, Lucy Heartfilia fera partie de ma Fic. Elle ne fait peut-être pas partie des 3 personnages mis en avant avec Wendy, mais elle sera moins nunuche, pas blonde pétasse mais châtaine. Elle maîtrisera aussi une autre Magie, en plus de la Magie des Constellations et de la Magie de l'Eau (Magie transmise par le Roi des Esprits, suite à la destruction de la Clé d'Aquarius. a spoil ?) et pour finir, elle sera "buff" --> "buff = plus forte." *Un personnage d'un autre manga (plutôt connu) apparaîtra dans la Fic. Il pourrait être énigmatique à la principale intrigue de la Fic. *Macao Combolto, Wakaba Mine et Roméo Combolto n'apparaissent pas dans la Fic. Disons qu'ils sont partis en mission pour une durée indéterminée. *Je publierai un chapitre toutes les semaines si tout se passe bien d'ici là et si le succès est au rendez-vous. *Je compte bien sûr publier les chapitres sur un billet de blog. *M'inspirant de la très bonne Fic de RufusLore (que je recommande d'ailleurs à lire si ce n'est pas fait --> FanFic de Rufuuus ! ), les membres du Wiki pourront intégrer ma Fic. Si certains sont intéressés, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message sur ma Mur de Discussion ou sur le Tchat si j'y suis. *Si vous avez des idées pour cette future Fic — je l'espère — faites les moi communiquer. Je prendrai tout en compte. *Si cette future Fic voit le jour, n'hésitez surtout pas à donner vos avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. Mon but est de vous régaler, de vous donner du plaisir à lire. L'histoire se situera 2 ans après la fin de la "série", mais l'introduction agira en tant que flash-back. '' #Second : 29/08/14 '''Roster des personnages de la Guilde.' Les personnages de la Guilde apparaissant dans la Fic, sont au nombre de quinze. Afin de pouvoir vous convenir au mieux, j'ai cherché (auprès de quelques membres du Wiki) à savoir quels seraient les mages les plus indispensables de la Guilde, dans la Fic. Si vous avez lu le mini-Prologue un peu plus haut, vous comprendrez qu'après un combat acharné contre le Mage Noir, Wendy et Natsu se sont vus confrontés à un tremblement de terre. Alors que Wendy s'en est sortie indemne grâce à sa Magie de l'Air, elle lévite donner un coup de main à Natsu, mais une chose innattendue se produit : Natsu commence à briller. Des orbes bleues l'entourent alors. Wendy essaie de se hâter de l'attraper mais le jeune Chasseur de Dragon devient de moins en moins visible, au point de disparaître. Que s'est-il passé..? Que cache cette disparition ? Y'aurait-t-il un rapport avec la mort de Zeleph ? À moindre que ce soit Wendy qui ait provoqué ça..? «The Last Fairy» : Introduction + First chapter published on September 25, if all goes well. Wendy : C'est le personnage principal de «The Last Fairy». Peu de temps après qu'elle ait battue Zeleph, avec l'aide de Natsu, ce dernier disparaît sous ses yeux. Elle mettra tout en œuvre pour le retrouver, avec l'aide de la Team Natsu. Natsu : Suite à un combat contre Zeleph, et aidé par Wendy, Natsu devient transparent, disparaissant. Quand il réapparaît, il se rend compte qu'il est dans une grotte. Alors qu'il cherche le chemin qui le ramènera auprès des siens, il fera une rencontre mouvementée. Mais la personne qu'il revoit n'est pas celle qu'il croit. Erza : 2 ans après la disparition de Natsu, Erza est devenue surprotectrice, à un tel point que dès qu'un mage part en mission, elle demande à l'accompagner. Elle se sent quelque peu responsable de la disparition de Natsu, bien qu'elle n'ait rien fait. La jeune Reine des Fées partira à la recherche de Natsu, avec Wendy. Grey : Grey, bien qu'il ne le montre pas, pleure la disparition de Natsu. Devenu solitaire, il ne parle plus trop et s'en va souvent en mission seul ou accompagné de sa nouvelle petite-amie, Jubia. Armé du pouvoir transmis par son père, le jeune Demon Slayer partira à la recherche de Natsu, avec Wendy. Jubia : Jubia est devenue une Mage de Rang-S experte en la matière. Ne parlant plus d'elle à 3ème personne, elle a plus confiance en elle. Elle sort maintenant avec Grey, et remrque bien qu'il est triste sans Natsu. Gajil : C'est devenu le nouveau guignol de la Guilde. Il essaie tant bien que mal de combler son manque de Natsu, en enchaînant les missions. Il partira à la recherche de Natsu, avec Wendy. Luxus : 1 an après la disparition de Natsu, Luxus revient d'une mission à succès. En apparenant la volatisation du Mage de Feu, Luxus s'isola quelques heures, hurlant son désespoir à travers un orage qui frappa Magnolia. Il semblait en vouloir à Natsu d'être parti. Lucy : Lucy est devenue une Mage de Rang-S, tout comme Jubia. Elle est certaine que Natsu n'a pas disparu. 2 ans plus tard, elle est «buffée». Elle a acquis une nouvelle Magie avec l'aide de Mira : «Le Take Over Céleste». C'est une Magie consistant à assimiler le pouvoir d'un Esprit pour pouvoir l'utiliser, un peu comme Mirajane qui assimile les Démons, Elfman qui assimile les bêtes sauvages et Lisana qui assimile les animaux. Elle partira à la recherche de Natsu, avec Wendy. Happy : Lors de la disparition de Natsu, Happy a été triste à un point qu'il a décidé de partir rejoindre les autres Exceeds,dans une forêt de Fiore. Grâce à l'insistance de Lucy, et à la persuasion de Carla et Panther Lily, il est finalement resté. Il partira à la recherche de Natsu, avec Wendy. Mirajane : Elle a été elle aussi affectée par la disparition de Natsu. Elle a pris Lucy «sous son aile», lui ayant appris le «Take Over». Lisana : Lisana a très mal pris la disparition de Natsu. Elle se fait très rare à la Guilde, restant tout le temps seule. Seule Mirajane a quelques nouvelles d'elle. Elfman : Avant la fin de la série, à la fin de l'Arc Tartaros, Elfman s'est marié avec Ever Green. S'étant éloignés de la Guilde, ils n'ont pas su que Natsu s'était volatilisé depuis plus de 2 ans. Carla/'Panther Lily' : Carla et Panther Lily tiennent compagnie du mieux qu'ils peuvent à leurs Chasseurs de Dragon respectifs. Carla, dont le pouvoir de prémonition a augmenté, semble troublée par une vision.. qui montrerait l'Apocalypse. Reby : Tous les autres membres de la Guilde, Reby a été troublée par la disparition étrange et innattendue de Natsu. Elle a malgré tout gardé la tête haute, et aide du mieux qu'elle peut Wendy a essayer de trouver le phénomène qui a fait disparaître Natsu. Il serait possible que d'autres membres de la Guilde fassent une petite apparition, mais rien de tes important. Ce n'est pas la liste complète des personnages de la Fic. Seulement ceux de la Guilde. Il faudra patienter pour connaître le roster complet des personnages. En attendant la publication de l'introduction et du premier chapitre de «The Last Fairy», je vous invite à lire la Fic de bbRufus. • À part FTW. • Si je ne suis pas sur le Wiki, vous pouvez me joindre : *Sur le Facebook que j'utilise pour faire du RolePlay (mon compte Fake). *Sur mon Ask. ♦ Kingdom, Team & Edo-Teams ♦ Le Royaume que j'ai crée avec Exso-san : Le Royaume de Naï. L'Edo-Team à laquelle j'ai été intégrée, créée par le formidable Fic : Le Groupe Anti-Lucy. La Team que Tim m'a invité à fonder avec son aide : Les Divinitas Chess.